


Father's Day

by LaughingFreak



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 18:18:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingFreak/pseuds/LaughingFreak
Summary: Hank gets a surprise.





	Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> The first fic I wrote for Detroit:Become Human and it's a Father's Day fic. I just finished the game and this was the first thing I wanted to write for the fandom. It's one of my favorite relationships in the game, so it's really no surprise that it pertains to Hank and Connor.
> 
> Hope you guys like it!

If there was one thing left that was good in the world it was goddamn dogs. And a drink at his favorite bar. He’ll admit as he watched Sumo trot up to him, panting and slobber everywhere, that dogs were at the top of that list. Hank stroked behind Sumo’s ears as he rubbed the top of the dog’s head, movements sluggish from exhaustion, but still loving. After a long day of work and dealing with dumbass cases with pieces of shit for co-workers on a bad day it was nice to come home to Sumo, someone that didn’t judge him for his alcoholic tendencies and always stuck around.

Dumb dogs and their loyal, big hearts.

Just like that stupid android Connor…that he was fond of, regretfully.

Sumo barked happily and licked Hank’s hand, the lieutenant making a face and smiling. “Good boy,” he said, giving one last pat and a stroke down his back.

Hank straightened up with a groan, mumbling, “I’m getting too damn old, shit…”

Both dog and owner made their way to the kitchen, Sumo going straight to his food bowl while Hank turned on the lights.

What the lieutenant didn’t expect was to find an unopened bottle of scotch with a card leaning against it. The card looked homemade, but the writing was too neat for it to be by a human. Even the artwork itself was well done and if he was an art critique or gave a shit about art he’d say it was worth something, maybe.

But the only person he could think of that would even bother to break into his house and leave him something instead of taking it was one person.

“Good evening, Lieutenant.”

Speak of the devil.

“I swear I’m the only one that will have someone break into their house and receive gifts,” said Hank with a huff as turned to the direction of the voice.

His intruder smiled and held up a clean glass. “Drink’s on me.”

Hank scoffed and walked to the table, pulling the chair out and taking a plopping down in the seat. “Better be after breaking into my house again.”

He listened as the android made his way over and took a seat in front of him, watched as Connor poured him a glass of whiskey, the card falling flat on its back, and took it when he was handed the glass. Hank took a deep drink and set the glass on the table, fingers drumming the side of it.

“What brings you here all of a sudden?” asked the lieutenant, leaning back in his seat, slouching.

Connor leaned forward, a quirk to his lips, and said, “Markus informed me that today was a day to celebrate fathers. Since I see you as a father figure he said I should come and visit. Celebrate.”

His eyebrows rose and he coughed. “Shit, Connor, don’t just drop that shit on me.”

Connor huffed a laugh, smile on his lips. “Your heart rate’s fine, Hank, you’re not going to have a heart attack.”

“Oh, fuck you!” Though the words were harsh there wasn’t any malice or anger to them, just a bit of teasing and exasperation. It was more fond than anything, if not a little embarrassed.

Yeah, it was fuckin’ embarrassing, but in the two years since the revolution started that smile that was now on his face was much more natural than it was when he first met him. At first he was more robotic than a person with an identity, now there was more humanity from him that it would put it normal humans to shame.

He could live without the blatant comments that were more to give him a hard time or tease him, but seeing Connor become more of a person secretly made him proud.

Would Hank ever admit that aloud? Fuck no, but he’ll at least admit it to himself; he’d spent enough time denying it the first few months of knowing each other.

He took another large drink before setting down the cup, to which Connor filled with more whiskey, and picked up the homemade card. The front of the card had an intricate drawing that felt like had some life to it, something that told the older man that it was not Connor that made it and said ‘Happy Father’s Day’. The art looked like it might be watercolor or some shit, fuck if he knew for sure. What he did know was that the art was definitely done by Markus.

And when he opened up the card the wording was definitely the little shit that was in front of him. “ _To the best ornery and eccentric dad_ ,” read Hank. He snorted and looked up at the android in front of him. “Sassy little shit.”

“I live to serve,” said Connor.

“You live to be a pain in my ass,” countered Hank, setting the card down and grabbing his glass to take another drink.

Connor smirked and Hank just shook his head and had another drink.

“I can assure you that Markus does not feel the pain, he quite enjoys it.”

Hank choked on his drink and glared at Connor, who only smiled. “Fuck, Connor!” He pat dry his shirt with his sleeve and mumbled, “I don’t even want to know how that works, jesus…”

The android grinned. “I could give you an outlined description, focusing on the main points?”

“Shut the fuck up, Connor, let me finish my goddamn drink in peace.”

It was quiet between them for a while and Hank appreciated it. Sometimes when Connor got playful it was too much and he just wanted to punch the android in the face. Or bang his head against the wall. The longer and more evolved he gets the more sassy Connor’s attitude on the lighthearted days. It was sort of nice, he guessed, but such a pain in his damn ass.

“Happy Father’s Day, Hank.”

Hank grunted, but hid a small smile behind his drink as he gulped it down.


End file.
